The son of evil and the lover of the believer
by blazefire34
Summary: The son of the greatest evil, and yet he is the greatest good. Exiled by his parents to another world where he is abused and hated. The master shall rise and his enemies shall fall. Only the true believer holds his heart. WARNING: CONTAINS SLASH
Pearly tears dripped from his downtrodden face as he glared at the world around him. Much had happened in this earth since his defeat of the evil bastard known as 'Lord' Voldemort. The wizarding kind had thrown him into Azkaban and kept him there for decades. So called friends and family had easily thrown him into this small portion of hell on earth without a second thought of friendship or familial connections. He remembered the day as if it were yesterday. Dragged from his home with Sirius, his supposedly loving godfather, he was placed before the entire wizmott and trialled for war crimes. Rape. First-degree murder. Torture. Intent to kill. The list was endless. They imprisoned him without a second thought, even his godfather spat on him as he walked by, the ultimate shame a lord of a noble house can commit.

They attempted to strip him of his assets, at that he smiled grimly as he remembered the day he had gone to Gringotts to discover he owned more than a single vault. He had it all emptied into a multi-room trunk just before he had been taken away to the dreaded prison. He also had his numerous house elves gather every item belonging to him, including majority of the black estate-take that Sirius!

Piles of gold, gems and other such things were now contained within his trunk. 20 years after his imprisonment, he was set free, they tried to beg for his help as the world was on the verge of war, and yet he could not bring himself to bother helping them in this useless endeavour. War waged on around him, Magicals verses Muggles. The witch trials were once again started up, however this time the muggles had made a specifically concentrated flame that would ever so slowly burn through the skin as to cause as much damage as possible, the likes of which hadn't been seen since the horrific weapons used against the Vietnamese in the sixties. Ever so slowly, the magical population was hunted down and murdered with biological and chemical weapons. Even behind strong-holds surrounded by wards, the muggles would gladly kill of 1 million of their own just to get one magical.

Eventually, mother nature retreated into herself after continued centuries of violence and mayhem, all of the magicals cores lost their magic, and no new muggleborns were birthed. It was the completion of an era. Harry potter stood outside the empty crypt of gringotts, now empty as he had gathered all of the gold, gems, materials, books etc. He placed all of these things into his further enlarged trunk, now containing thousands of vast fortunes and other such items.

While the war had been going on, Harry trained himself to be the best at magic, he learned each style of every country, he discovered Magic's every secret, even learning to spin straw into gold and creating an elixir of immortality. He learned to enchant, making priceless objects in the blink of an eye. Charms, potions, summoning, runes, defence, transfiguration. Everything. He memorised the magic books off by heart, through and through and then did the same with the muggle ones, leading to him being knowledgeable in all.

Centuries passed, and suddenly, Harry and Hedwig were the only living beings on the planet earth. Harry retained his youth, freezing at the age of sixteen, however, looking like an eleven-year-old. Decked in a cloak, with a wand in hand and a ring upon his finger, he explored the streets of the now desolate earth.

Tendrils of magic reached out to him; it was Mother Nature, and she was pushing a pulsing object to him through his link to her. It was a core, millions of times bigger than that of Harry's own, and it joined with his magic, expanding his core into a size akin to an ocean. Her last gift to him.

He now had the power to jump to different worlds as simple as apperating. In his hand, harry held a yellow piece of parchment, the writing long since faded, but giving him the names of his true parents, achieved by a test done at gringotts. With a simple goodbye, he apperated away from the world, his last sight was the world burning as it exploded, showering the universe with slabs of rock and water, the last remains of the once beautiful planet of earth.


End file.
